


What Fiona Wants

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Pre-Het, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Michael asks Sam to take care of Fiona. And all that entails. <br/>Disclaimer: Fuse, Flying Glass of Milk, and others own this, not me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Fiona Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



“Take care of Fi while I’m gone,” Michael had said, “give her whatever she wants,” and Sam had nodded and agreed, “Sure thing, brother.” But back then, he hadn’t realized exactly what that meant. 

Oh, sure, he figured there would be shopping trips and jobs to do, plus visiting Maddy and eating out, but he didn’t know Fi was going to curtail his own extracurricular activities. “But I’ve got Mrs. Bennington on the ropes, Fi! Do you know what kind of woman she is?”

Fiona narrowed her eyes at him. “No. And frankly, I don’t care. You promised Michael you’d take care of me. And that means ‘taking care of’ me. In any way I want.” 

Sam blinked. And blinked again. Fiona was prowling closer, reminding him of a cheetah, eyeing up a zebra or something. “Now, wait a minute, sister,” he said, holding up his hands. “I know how you feel about Mikey, and I know how I feel about Mikey, and I’m thinking, this isn’t what he meant when he said ‘take care’ of you.” 

Swinging her leg over his thighs, Fiona settled herself on his lap. And smirked. Damn, she had such a smirk. “Trust me, Sam. This is exactly what Michael meant,” she said, just before leaning in and kissing him. 

Sam was nothing if not flexible, and damned if he did, damned if he didn’t. Still, he had to try once Fiona pulled back enough that he could use his tongue for talking again. “But.” 

Fiona tightened her thighs around his. “Shut up, Sam, and take care of me.” 

He took a deep breath and wrapped his hands around her narrow waist. Whatever Mikey wanted, Mikey got – not to mention whatever Fiona wanted. “Guess I made a promise, huh?” And this time, he kissed her.


End file.
